Usa
"...Keep survivin'. In the UG, you survive 'nd you change. If y'do neither, you die." Usa '''(also known as '''Cheerful Reaper)''' '''is an NPC Reaper from W11 and the Tutorial Reaper of W12 of The Reaper's Game. Although they are (technically) a Composer, they are in Shibuya for a few weeks before they resume development of the new Canadian UG along with Kami and Tonbo. Their real name is unknown, but if one tries to get a name out of them, they will call themselves "Usa". It's not clear whether they hide their real name because of any real reason or not. A Player swears they heard Kami refer to them as the name of one of the Love Live characters, but they're not sure which. Appearance They are very short with a stocky but curvy body. They have thick and fluffy shoulder length black hair with bangs swept to their left side. The right side of their hair is pinned down. Occasionally they tie their hair back in small pigtails, and when they feel sophisticated, they pull their hair into a half ponytail. They have big, reddish brown eyes, a small but wide nose, squishy cheeks and a big smile. They wear thick black wayfarer glasses. Their outfits vary from day to day, but tend to include cute patterned shirts in pastel colours, high waisted circle or pleated skirts, cardigans, long socks or tights and loafers or heeled mary janes. They wear a necklace with a key hanging from it. Their wings are small and splay outwards with tapered spikes. They have two noise forms. One is called ''Lepus Luminoso, ''which is a dark grey bunny lop with reddish pink noise sigil ears and red eyes, the size of a regular bunny. They use this form for non-serious situations. However, with a more serious situation, they use their second noise form, called ''Chimaera Capriccioso. ''This form is a 3 foot tall chimera between a hare and a cougar, with floppy reddish pink noise sigil ears, red eyes and noise sigil arms and legs. They cannot use this noise form for too long, because of how taxing it is on their body. Personality Usa is a rather cheerful person with firm optimistic-realist beliefs. They truly believe that all Players have the capability to change and better themselves in the Game. They can be very energetic at times, sometimes doing tricks while floating in the air and bouncing about. On the other hand, they can also be fairly pensive, and often sits or lays around thinking. Either way, they are very determined to help Players, especially while in a district that focuses more on development of the Players. They will do anything to help Players that they believe were unjustly treated; this includes initially putting on a sadistic face to encourage Raven to fight back and open up about herself when they fought her. They are, as a whole, excitable, very emotional, passionate, and very loyal and will do anything to protect those they care about. They are also, thanks to still having Composer powers, extremely deceptively strong. During Week 11, they shattered a wall into static just by punching it, startling all of the Players. As well, they are very knowledgeable about every aspect of the Game, and other Games, including the workings of Angels. They are willing to share their knowledge of the Game (obviously excluding any knowledge about the Angels) to Players or Reaper when asked, especially if this knowledge would help a Player or Reaper grow or move forward. Despite all of this, Usa is fairly slow in terms of brain power and is generally not aware of their surroundings half the time, and can often be found laying on the road, letting cars in the RG phase through them. History Pre-Game Usa was originally from Vancouver, Canada, grew up with their mom and grandparents, and was a university student at the time of their death. They were studying to eventually become a high school teacher, but they were hit by a bus at the beginning of their second semester of their first year. They landed in the next Vancouver Reaper's Game about a week later. Vancouver Reaper's Game Their experience in the Reaper's Game was fairly short; their entry fee was their physical health, therefore they were not able to complete the majority of the missions. Their partner eventually got erased because they made so many enemies with the Reapers, but they were offered a position as a Reaper due to their hard work despite all obstacles. They quickly climbed up the ranks, becoming an Officer, then Conductor, then eventually the Composer of Vancouver. Due to their new composer powers, they were able to restore their physical health to what it was by the time of their death. However, during the entirety of their time in the UG, the Canadian UG was undergoing a hostile expansion by the Ottawa Composer. Through an interesting turn of events, Usa erased the current Vancouver Composer (with the help of Kami), and became Composer themself. Only months later, though, the Ottawa Composer invaded Vancouver to complete their reign over the entirety of Canada, from then on naming themself the Composer of Canada. Usa handed the district over without much fuss, and disappeared to Shibuya mid Week 11 to have something to do while Kami was busy. Shibuya Reaper's Game - Week 11 Usa ran a wall on Day 4 that forced all of the Players to look at their partner and tell each other one thing that they like about themselves and one thing that they dislike about themselves. The next day, they arrived to run the mission, but on the first wall they forced a player, Raven, into an impossible battle. After sadistically taunting her, they revealed that their true intention was that due to her missing partner, they wanted to give her a good way to get erased when she could see it coming instead of "disappearing later". After her erasure, they were very emotional, but used it as fuel to help power up the rest of the Players. The entire mission, although originally described by the GM as a "horror" themed day, ended up being a training day for all of the Players in preparation of the direct challenges by Reapers the next day. After the day ended, they gave everyone a hug, and burst into static. The Players were confused regarding their whereabouts, but decided that they were probably alright, wherever they are. Post Week 11 Usa made a reappearance about a week after the Game ended, though it's not clear what their intentions were. They pleaded to Kei and Kami to let them stay in Shibuya, but they were yanked by the ear back to Canada by Kami and harshly rejected by Kei. Later on, however, with official permission from both Composers to transfer to Shibuya for a while, they made themself at home and got a job at Ribbonshades. Despite being a resident of the district for about 3 months between the weeks, they still tend to sleep on the road while having an intense solo feelings jam, as well as giving insight to Players and Reapers about the Game. Relationships Kami Kami is one of Usa's best friends, but the two of them have a very strange relationship. Usa recently came to have the reputation of being Kami's "toy" or "pet", and while this does embarrass and fluster them, they don't seem especially bothered by it. Kami was involved in helping assassinate the previous Vancouver Composer in order to let Usa take Composerdom, most likely so the handover of Vancouver would be as peaceful as possible. While Usa remains responsible for running the Vancouver district, they also are one of Kami's top Officers for the Canadian UG. And, on a personal level, Kami is one of Usa's closest friends and they would do anything to help them. Tonbo Tonbo is one of Usa's best friends. He is the Conductor of the Canadian UG and often visits Vancouver to do paperwork in various coffee shops. Although they seem unlikely friends, Usa and Tonbo are very close, and they do whatever they can to try to make him happy. In return, Tonbo looks out for Usa's safety using his position, though whether that has actually helped or not is unknown. Tori Tori is one of Usa's best friends, to the point of offering them a place in the Vancouver UG when they wanted to change districts. Although Tori isn't involved with the Canadian UG, Usa still wants to keep them safe and drags them along to Shibuya when they decide to take their impromptu break. Tora Tora is one of Usa's best friends. Even with her general demeanor, she seems to have an affectionate soft spot around them. They tend to poke fun at her seductive attitude towards other districts, calling it "bad foreign policy", but they love her all the same. Trivia *Their favourite foods are raspberries, popcorn, and cheese. * They hate large bodies of water and boats. * They have a very unstable static make up due to various experiments that Kami did on their body. Because of this, they are prone to bursting into static, and when they teleport traces of static remain for a few seconds in the plane they teleport from. * They are also missing their left eye, but this is camouflaged by noise. This is, again, thanks to Kami. * Their blood is almost entirely replaced by static. Gallery Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Portrait placeholder.png|OH WOW HERE IS AN IMAGE DESCRIPTION. Category:Reapers Category:Tutorial Reaper Category:Week 12